1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hemostat used in doing infant male circumcisions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circumcisions of infant boys remains a very common surgical procedure with approximately 1,200,000 being performed in 1995. In doing most newborn circumcisions, the foreskin is separated from the glans or distal head of the penis using a small "mosquito" hemostat. The foreskin is then removed surgically using a Gomco clamp or Plastibell. A local anesthetic block is applied to the base of the penis before the procedure is started.
At birth, the foreskin is attached firmly to the glans. To separate the foreskin from the glans, two hemostats are attached to a very small segment of foreskin, and gentle traction is made. A hemostat is then inserted between the foreskin and the glans to break the adhesions attaching the foreskin to the glans. The hemostat is gently inserted to the depth of the corona (base of the glans) and the hemostat is then opened and sweeping motions are made in both directions around the glans, thus separating the foreskin from the glans. After the foreskin has been separated from the glans, the foreskin is lifted up to make a "tent". With this tenting, a straight hemostat is firmly clamped to the dorsal aspect of the foreskin in the vertical line of the penis to a depth of about one half of the total length of the foreskin. The straight hemostat is removed and once again with "tenting" the skin, straight scissors are used to carefully cut along the center of the clamp site which has formed hemostasis. The foreskin is now ready to be gently retracted and the bell of the Gomco clamp or Plastibell is placed over the head of the penis and the foreskin is removed.